Just Dessert
by Violent Scribbler
Summary: Koyuki is a modern day black British woman reincarnated into a fictional world. Her deciding to keep away from all things ninja and run her tea shop in peace all plummets into itself when a certain blonde just won't leave her alone.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I only own my Ocs'. And am in need of anyone kind enough to be my sounding board for this story...I need guidance... So enjoy

* * *

When a four year old Koyuki was playfully asked by her father if she wanted to be ninja like okaa-san and tou-san when she grew up. She had shook her head with bright, knowing icy blue orbs and smiled dreamily, " I'd rather bake, tou-san", she'd said; and Toshiba Takeo had laughed joyously. Two days later, he'd bought her a play baking set; a month after he died in battle near the end of the second great ninja war.

At the fresh age of thirteen Koyuki's mother -Toshiba Mai, died on a simple C ranked mission gone wrong, but she left behind a small fortune in the bank; and a one storey apartment building put in her daughter's name.

A seventeen year old Koyuki sat on her bedroom floor after the third great ninja war was announced, taking in shaky breaths with her head craddled between her thighs. Bile rose in her throat as she sobbed her heart out. She did not open her shop that day...

Nineteen years old Koyuki smiled as, she leaned on her balcony, watching as returning shinobis' from the war front made their way to the Hokage tower in the middle of the village with varying stages of injuries. The war was finally over..

Four months after the third great ninja war ends,Konoha citizens scream in joy and thunderous approval as the 'Yellow Flash' of Konohagakure was inougurated as the Yondaime Hokage. Koyuki opens her doors wide to welcome in a new era, one of change and peace...

* * *

**A/N**: So am in need of a beta and if anyone could please pm me with recommendations on who to ask, I would be very grateful..

~ **V**iolent **S**cribbler


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update but am a student so i'm not particularly sorry.

And I thought I should make it clear that this is a continuing story and not an idea... So, enjoy...

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto stared contemplatively into her cup of hot matcha tea as she waited for her friend to join her. She sipped her tea slowly as the elderly woman playing the koto started a slow song, the music setting a warm atmosphere that went nicely with the large fireplace set on the farthest wall opposite the shop's entrance. The large windows showed the bustling streets of Konoha as people milled around, the January cold making them all wear cloth layers, scarves and closed toe shoes,younger children even wore mittens.

Leaning back into the comfortable wood of her chair as her tiny baby bump grew uncomfortable in her previous position, she heaved a relieved sigh as crimson red hair came into her line of sight through the window. "Anything else Uchiha-san?", Mikoto glanced at the dark haired girl that smiled softly at her, she couldn't help but smile back. " Yes-" she glanced at the name tag pinned to the deep blue yukata uniform of the cafe "-Sumiko-san, I'll need two cups of hot chocolate please", Sumiko nodded, diligently bowing at the waist before walking to the front counter and through a hallway to the side of it.

The bell above the glass doors jingled delicately as a red haired woman with violet eyes walked in with a small, dark haired four year old with eye-catching onyx eyes who followed her closely. She scanned the eerily quiet shop with only the sound of the koto playing in the background. Her violet eyes found her friend at a table farther back and next to a window; "Mikoto-chan!!" she beamed happily, pulling her godson along as she headed for the table without pause.

Mikoto giggled as her best friend dropped her son into a seat before taking a seat as well, "Kushina", Mikoto greeted before turning to ber quiet son. "Itachi-chan, did you enjoy the library?", "Yes kaa-san, kushina-baa-san showed me the clan wars section and i learnt about the father of the first and second Hokages) Itachi spoke calmly, peering up at his mother with a smile on his baby cheeks. Mikoto couldn't help herself but to kiss his smooth, chubby cheeks as Kushina cackled " he's a sweet talker, girls are gonna fawn over him alright! Tamaki the librarian kept petting his head when he went to ask her about her job!" Kushina filled in enthusiastically as the toddler blushed in embarrassment . "Don't tease him Kushina! It's okay 'tachi-chan, there's nothing to be embarrassed about" Mikoto placated her son, Sumiko chuckled as she dropped the cup of hot chocolate in front of Itachi, and another in front of Kushina.

"Welcome to Kadoshi Teas and Bakery, is there anything you need?" she recited cheerily as they all sipped their drinks. Kushina grinned as she tapped the table with her fingers, "We'll be needing a seal, and I'll have a slice of your chocolate cheese cake with fresh strawberries". Sumiko nodded before dropping a paper seal on the center of the table, Kushina pumped a trickle of chakra through it, letting the seal activate and blocking everything said at the table from catching someone's ear.

'Kadoshi' was a popular ninja-friendly cafe that was popular even among ninja clans like the Uchiha, Hyuga and Yamanaka. The privacy seals and enticing baked goods were too good to pass up for any ninja that needed a hanging spot where they wouldn't be overheard. The rumours about the owner of the cafe Toshiba Koyuki were numerous, and everyone knew that she was an inventive woman who created all her patent goods herself, and didn't give out her recipes.

Feeling the seal take effect, Mikoto turned to Sumiko who was waiting patiently for them to order. "I'll have a slice of the citrus cake my son will have a small fruit tart, thank you." Sumiko nodded attentively before excusing herself, Kushina turned to Mikoto and her wide grin slipped off her face; Mikoto immediately noticed the sudden change and grasped her hand still laying on the table. "What is it Kushina?" "I'm getting a divorce"...

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the late update but my classes have been hectic and I can barely keep up. I don't know when next I'll update but I'll do my best to make it soon...

~Violent Scribbler


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey! Am so sorry that its been a while since I updated. I'm really busy preparing for my exams. But my birthday was 08 April so i made this for you guys.. Yay!

I read all your reviews and I'm sorry if I don't respond, but I love seeing proof that you guys enjoy my story, please keep reviewing, fav, following this story and me. I'm dedicating this chapter to 'Eterna the water Phoenix': thank you, I'm trying not to stress myself much, here is the third chapter, enjoy...

* * *

An elegant brow raised as full coffee brown lips turned up in a polite smile towards the pompous bald headed merchent sitting across her desk. His assistant standing right beside him (instead of sitting in the chair she'd offered) jotted down the man's long stream of demands. "-And I'll not be importing my peaches for 1000 ryo, I need to double the price you see. Restaurants are looking to me for their imported fruits now you understand, the country of Waterfall is just so-" " Mabei-san, if you won't take me seriously in accordance to this exchange I can very well find other merchents who will be more than willing to take less than you are asking to get me what I want just for the connections you are now enjoying from my successes. But you can still hire my private rooms for the parties you host, it's just business, you understand right?". Keeping her tone light and her smile indulging, Toshiba Koyuki stared him down.

Koyuki walked Mabei and his assistant ( she keeps forgetting the name of the petite pink haired young woman) out of her establishment and watched him climb into his carriage before turning around and walking into the kitchen. " Ume-san! I need a cup of tea to soothe my headache", a blonde woman with pupiless blue eyes laughed as she pressed a steaming cup into the hand of the toffee skinned beauty that was her boss. Taking a sip, Koyuki sighed in relief as the lavender and honey tea worked its way down her throat. " Tough meeting?" the middle aged woman asked kindly, powder blue eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled sympathetically, " You have no idea, I don't know why I put up with Mabei-san, my last order of peaches were bruised and a few apricots had been rotten" Koyuki mused irritatedly. "Well, i'm sorry to say, but your work isn't over yet," a male voice intoned, Koyuki turned to see Hoshi, one of her servers,with a conspiratory look on his face. "What happened Hoshi?" Ume asked tiredly, knowing the young man only had gossip to tell. "Well the Daimyo's fiancé is here, and she only wants to see you", Koyuki blinked, a little surprised before turning and walking into the staff break room. Three people sat around the room, food in hand as they chatted amongst themselves, " Saki, Suuto, prepare the royal tea room, Kazue-san, please prepare a pot of white tea and cream pie, make sure you top it with strawberries" "yes Toshiba-dono". With her orders given she walks out on quick feet towards the front of the cafè, the shop was filled but quiet thanks to the privacy seals, the melody of the Koto the only noise in the background.

Sitting on a couch kept for guests waiting for her specifically was Hibai Bamiyo, surrounded by no less than two imperial guards of the Daimyo, and three elite jounin. On seeing the dark skinned woman approaching, Bamiyo stood regally to face her, " Hibai-Hime-" "Please Koyuki-san, I have asked you to call me Bamiyo", the plump woman acquised with an unassuming smile. " Of course, Bamiyo-Hime. I have prepared the royal tea room for your visit", Bamiyo nodded before walking ahead of Koyuki, navigating her way to the room on the end of the hallway. Koyuki stepped in front of the guards and the noble woman to pull open the shoji doors before ushering her guest inside. The guards arranged themselves on either side of the door as Koyuki closed them behind her. Suki, one of her servers bowed to the noble before taking her leave quietly, Koyuki sat to the right of her guest quietly as her guest arranged herself on her cushion. "Koyuki-san, i come with great news, my wedding to the Daimyo of fire country is being moved up to the third week of January, and I will be honoured if you would carter for the ceremony, you will, of course, be payed in full." Koyuki smiled at the blunt offer before tipping her head forward. " Of course Bamiyo-Hime, I wouldn't miss it for anything, thank you for the oppurtunity", Bamiyo nodded importantly as Koyuki served the tea and dessert brought by her employes as they talked about the selection menu and food theme for the wedding.

The fiancé of the Daimyo left late in the evening with promises of visiting in the coming week for the dessert tastings. "Toshiba-dono", Koyuki turned to see Namien, a portly middle aged woman who was a widow and worked as part of the kitchen night shift staff. " What is it Namien-san?", " Uchiha-san is asking for you again" " I'll be right there, thank you Namien-san". The woman nods before going back to the kitchen, leaving Koyuki to smoothen out her hair and walk towards her office where Uchiha Mikoto would be waiting for her...

* * *

A/N: Hey! Again am sorry for the late update and the short chapter, i know its not what you guys were expecting but I want things to move at a steady pace. You'll read of Minato in the next chapter though! I won't be updating till the middle of June, cause I have exams till then, and i need to focus on the real world. Have a great week!...

~Violent Scribbler


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: You guys am so sorry for not updating when i said i would.. .

* * *

He stood at his office window, watching the village be had sworn to protect thrive under the light of the sun even as his marriage fell apart. 'Minato, I want a divorce', kept playing in his head as he tucked his hands into the pockets of his jounin pants. "Minato... Please say something". "Why?" He finally asked, Kushina shifted in her seat at his question, watching his back as he stared out the window, blonde hair gleaming in the sun.

"I... I realized that I don't love you in the way you want, I never have. I'm sorry Minato but i clinged to the love you offered me selfishly when I knew I didn't and couldn't love you that way. But its time I let you go, for both our sakes". Minato stayed quiet as he turned to his wife, staring at her with his face void of expression before walking quietly to his desk where the divorce papers layed already half filled with Kushina's full name and signature.

He flipped through it, reading the annulment agreement with quick efficiency before looking up at her. "You don't want anything?" Kushina smiled sadly at him "No, after doing this to you, I don't think I deserve anything from you, it's the only thing I can do", Minato ducked his head down to the papers as the office disended back into silence, only the minute twitch of the Hokage's personal ANBU guards noticeable to the two skilled shinobi as they sat in the office that had seen Minato's three previous during their time as Hokages.

The sudden scratching of pen on paper interrupted the silence of the room as Minato signed the papers. With grateful tears brimming in her eyes, Kushina stood from her chair with the divorce papers fully signed and gave a full watery grin to the light haired man still sat at his desk with his head bowed between clasped hands. "Thank you Minato; I'll collect my things and be out of the apartment by the end of the day, someone from the court will drop by with your copy of the papers once it's approved. " She walked towards the door after a moment and spared the heartbroken man another glance as she got ready to walk out of his life. "Goodbye Minato, it wasn't my intention to use you... Am so sorry "

The closing of the door signified an end to Minato's marriage and in the quiet of his office, surrounded by the quiet presence of his ANBU guards, in a room showing how far he'd come from that small orphaned boy with nothing to his name, he wept...

* * *

A/N: That's the fourth chapter done. If you have the Fanfiction. Net app you'll be able to see the updated cover picture. It's how i imagine Toshiba Koyuki to look like...

~ Violent Scribbler


	5. Chapter Five

A\N: I am so sorry for not updating for months now but I've been so busy, then I fell ill. I'll try to update better now but school is in session so I make no promises. Please read the author's note at the end of this chapter, to all my new followers welcome... Enjoy

* * *

Inoichi watched his friend as he slaved away at his desk. He'd been standing there for a few minutes now trying to think of what to say to him. Two weeks ago Uzumaki Kushina had walked into this very office and asked Konoha's current Hokage for a divorce, and of course Minato granted it. As everything did in a village run by ninjas, the news traveled fast through the shinobi ranks and towards the civilians as well. Besotted women now knew their handsome and gentle Homage was now single and were elated at the chance. Only his closest friends knew how bad he was handling the split. One of Minato's prized student's Nohara Rin had come by a week ago to visit and Minato who would usually give her his undivided attention had ignored her for half her visit as he did paperwork with only one worded responses the remaining time she spent there (according to ANBU Tiger).

"Minato it's Shikaku's birthday, you can't spend it cooped up in your office, a few of our friends are waiting for us so we can celebrate, so come on" Inoichi insisted softly as he held open the door of the office. A few moments passed before Minato sighed, dropping his pen as he rose from his desk. "As long as we don't go to a bar" "No problem" Inoichi agreed with a large smile as he closed the door behind himself and began walking in step with his fellow blonde. "So where are we going? " "Kadoshi's"

* * *

Minato glanced around as he walked through the glass doors behind Inoichi and a bell jingled overhead. He'd only been to Kadoshi's once three years ago, and it'd been with his students to celebrate him becoming Hokage, he'd then been too busy to come back, though he'd sometimes order in. The shop had been big before, but it now utilized it's space better, gleaming oak tables arranged to spread out around the stained wood floor, a small wooden stage out around the left wall and the counter stood in between two passageways with gleaming glass cases filled with baked goods.

"Welcome to Kadoshi's Teas and Bakery, my name is Saki, you must be the remaining members the guests were talking about, I'll take you to them". Saki led Minato and Inoichi to the passageway on the right and through a hallway were there was only one regular wooden door on the left , three shoji doors on the right and one shoji door at the other end of the hallway that'd lead to the backyard. They stopped in front of one of the shoji doors to the right and Saki opened it to a private room filled with their friends "it's about time you got here! "

* * *

A/N: It's been hard trying to get this chapter written out but am glad it's uploaded now. I haven't made much headway with this story, maybe three more chapters to update after this before I hit a wall in the writing process. But in the meantime I have had an idea for a new story and I wanted to run it by you guys. I love writing black women so most of my main female characters here will most likely be black. The idea is of a threesome relationship and it's a Narutoverse! Story so if you review tell me how u feel about it and I'll see about posting the pages I already have written. I'd like to see your guesses as to who the two main male characters will be;-)

~Violent Scribbler


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

A/N: So sorry it took this long to update, but I've been busy with this isolation and all. Well yesterday was my birthday and I just thought I'd write a little something for you guys, enjoy!

* * *

Frosty blue eyes gazed up over the canopy of hanging wisteria trees vase crickets chirped. Koyuki breathed deeply, enjoying the flowery scent that drifted towards her from her fenced garden. Letting out a breath made visible from the cold weather she reached towards the low table next to her and poured herself another cup of dried lemon and honey tea. She sipped contently at her tea as the shoji door slid open and a tall man stepped out onto the back porch, she watched from her peripherals as he moved to sit at the other e ng d of the porch and made a decision.

"Shinobi-san, you can sit with me, it would be no trouble" the man paused his movements before turning towards her. He watched her sip her tea for a moment before joining her on the cushion opposite hers looking out into the opposite garden as well, this close she could make out striking blonde hair and lightly tanned skin.

"Thank you" Koyuki smiled genuinely at the green eyed man, "it's no problem at all". They remained quiet as Koyuki wrapped her cool fingers around her delicate china cup to soak in the remaining warmth from it. "Would you like a cup of tea Shinobi-san?"

* * *

"... And she kept nagging me to go buy her Oshiruko( sweet red-bean soup) from Shojima at four in the morning,teaoublesome woman". Listening to his friends talk about their wives and children filled Minato with envy for the life he'd been denied. "Are you alright Minato? "Hizashi questioned around his cup of plume tea as he watched his friends celebrate.

"No" Minato replied quietly as Chouza's laughter bellowed loudly, "I'm going to get some fresh air." He stood and walked out before closing the shoji door behind him, he let out a breath as he leaned against it. Pushing himself from the wall he headed down the hall to the door he'd noticed earlier that most likely lead to the back of the establishment. He made sure the sound of the shoji door sliding open would be heard by the lone civilian on the porch. He immediately strode towards the opposite end of the porch from the civilian but paused in his steps when she offered him to seat with her and then turned to really look at her. Her coffee brown skin was startling rare a skin tone inside Konoha's walls so she must have been an immigrant, striking icy blue eyes stared half liddedly forward as she calmly sipped the last of her tea but held the cup tightly.

Her hair was a mass of curly dark hair that fell past her waist, but he couldn't determine the actual colour. He stepped towards her and sat in the only available cushion, copying her sitting position to also face the garden as they both remained quiet.

"Would you like a cup of tea Shinobi-san?" Minato put on a genjutsu just as she turned towards him, he had no patience for starstruck females today. "I would, thank you", she poured a cup for him and moved it towards him before pouring another for herself. "Toshiba Koyuki" she introduced herself before taking a sip and Minato recognized her name as the owner of the establishment. "Arashi" he settled on, not feeling any guilt for blatantly lying to the woman, for once he didn't want to be known as Namikaze Minato. She smiled knowingly before taking another sip, Minato relaxed slightly when she didn't push for more and took a sip of his tea, enjoying the flavour of honey and lemon as they sat together in companionable silence. He could get used to this..

* * *

A/N:Please stay home and safe, this virus is definitely not a joke..

~Violent Scribbler


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: I am so sorry i haven't written in a while, i was supposed to update a few chapters last month but the book i usually write down my chapters in got soaked(by my sister) and its now ruined beyond use. I finally rewrote this chapter though..

* * *

Music, laughter and conversations could be heard as people of noble backgrounds enjoyed the reception of the Daimyo's wedding. Many conversed at their tables while a select few made rounds around the room to scout out new allies, making their presence known to the Daimyo and his newly wedded wife were they sat on a raised platform in seiza in their traditional wedding kimono and hakama or in many noble women's cases, a husband for either themselves or their daughters. Minato glanced at Inoichi who was stifling a smile as yet another noble woman arranged herself alluringly next to him as she subtly flirted and prayed for the wedding to soon be over.

"Will you be staying long in the capital Hokage-sama? I will be staying for a few days before returning to Tanzaku-Gai" Minato cleared his throat and smiled kindly at Lady Hanami.

"I wouldn't be able to stay past tomorrow, I will be returning to Konoha the day after tomorrow"

"But you could accompany me into the city for some sight seeing tomorrow afternoon" Minato could faintly hear Hizashi chuckling at the lady's persistence. "I'm afraid I will be unavailable throughout tomorrow as I will be taking care of some affairs in the Daimyo's court". The noble looked put out by the subtle rejection before excusing herself to return to her table. Inoichi and Hizashi chuckled as soon as she walled a distance away while Fugaku and Hiashi watched him with smirks on their faces, " Don't say it" Minato spoke threatingly and the duo looked away from him. The Uchiha's eyes landed on a figure dressed in an elegant royal blue kimono that he recognized. "What's Toshiba Koyuki doing here? " Inoichi glanced towards where Fugaku was looking and watched the dark skinned beauty walk to the Daimyo and his wife before bowing gracefully in greeting and the Daimyo's consort seemed pleased to see her as they began conversing. The Daimyo spoke to Koyuki as well and then she bowed in respect before walking away.

"I heard from my wife that she cartered the wedding, her business is going to boom after this " Inoichi commented as their entire table watched the woman be swarmed by noble women of all ages eagerly gathering for a chance to speak to her. Minato watched the woman smile and talk to the hoard of noble women, perfectly in her element when her eyes glanced up and locked on his. She gazed at him knowingly, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes before nodding respectfully at him and returned to conversing with the women surrounding her.

Minato turned back to his friends and blinked in confusion at the intense stare Inoichi and Hizashi were giving him while Fugaku and Hiashi were off to converse with noblemen and political allies.

"Do you know Toshiba-san?" Inoichi asked casually, always looking for gossip and Minato sighed as Hizashi leaned forward in interest, "we've met once" Minato answered grabbing his drink. He drank his sake slowly to prolong not talking to Inoichi and stood immediately he was done. "Excuse me" he quickly walked away from the table and out of the hall, finding his way to a balcony and breathing in the crisp, cold air as the celebration continued.

He was aware of the person coming his way before he heard their light footsteps and waited for the owner to arrive. Their steps faltered when they noticed him but continued on to lean against the balcony railings as well. "Good evening Hokage-sama" Minato glanced down at familiar frosty blue eyes framed by cat-like lids that stared straight at him and responded in kind before they both glanced away and basked in silence.

"Congratulations on the cartering, the spread was delicious"

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I hope you the festivities? "

"I did, your business will likely increase in earnings after this wedding", Koyuki smiled coyly as she brushed a strand of wavy auburn hair away from her face. "Yes" she responded "weddings aare a great place to market my particular services". Minato smiled as Koyuki stood straight as clapping erupted from the hall the wedding was taking place and turned to leave. "I must be going back in, take care.. Arashi"she walked away without a backward glance, Minato watched her leave before chuckling in amusement that she'd known it was him.

* * *

A/N: I have an Elijah Mikealson story in the works and am doing research for it so if anybody knows hard facts about the originals human life, like what century they were born;please inform me in a review or PM. Thanks

~Violent Scribbler


End file.
